


i know you’ll be a star in somebody else’s sky

by lilacvenus



Series: I saw what a cutie you were the first time I met you [6]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Crushes, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluffy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, STAN IS THE BEST, Stan Uris loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Stan has a crush on Eddie, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, it is not sad I swear, what's new about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacvenus/pseuds/lilacvenus
Summary: Stan Uris hates Richie Tozier. That is something that the blond is sure of, and it is not because of the irritating fake accents he makes trying to imitate british men, or for each of the stupid situations in which he has put them that always lead them to have problems.The reason why the blond does not tolerate the boy in glasses is because, he is embarrassed to admit, Richie can make Eddie Kaspbrak laugh.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris
Series: I saw what a cutie you were the first time I met you [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410295
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	i know you’ll be a star in somebody else’s sky

**Author's Note:**

> this idea just came to my mind and I really had to write it, hope you like it.  
> tumblr: [gazeboslover](http://gazeboslover.tumblr.com)

Stan Uris hates Richie Tozier. That is something that the blond is sure of, and it is not because of the irritating fake accents he makes trying to imitate british men, or for each of the stupid situations in which he has put them that always lead them to have problems. The reason he hates him is not even because Richie is a bad friend, and that makes Stan enraged more. Because Richie can be annoying most of the time, but he's still a damn good friend. 

Stan's cheeks blush and his fist turns red because of the force he generates when he clenches tightly when he thinks about it. The reason why the blond does not tolerate the boy in glasses is because, he is embarrassed to admit, _Richie can make Eddie Kaspbrak laugh_. Richie can make the little boy laugh out loud and smile like an idiot all the damn time. Something that, Stan, has never been able to achieve.

Don't get it wrong, Stan and Eddie are good friends and when they're together they have a good time, but that's it. Eddie has laughed several times with him, but never as he does with Richie. Wrinkles are never generated around his closed eyes, and he doesn't make the little sounds that sound like a squirrel when he had been laughing for a long time and need air. That only happens with Richie, and that's why Stan hates him.

He hates him, because the blond has generated a small crush on the boy who always carries antibacterial gel and sunscreen in his fanny pack. He has found it hilarious and, well, adorable since the first time they met, but he knows that Richie too.

And he has tried to ignore it, but it is so difficult. Being with Eddie makes him feel good, he is one of the few people who really cares about what he thinks and is the only one who doesn't make fun of him for his passion for bird watching. He has even accompanied him a couple of times to observe them.

But it's a tragedy, because from the moment they met, Stan knew he had no chance. Everything was like a little tingling, an intuition. Eddie would be the person for him if Richie Tozier didn't exist in this universe. And Stan knows it's wrong, wishing at times that his friend wouldn't be part of his group. Stan hates to think that, because before they were seven, it was always the two of them. But he can't help thinking about it, and although he feels guilty to the point of wanting to scream in frustration, the boy has wished several times that Richie would simply vanish.

And the reason why he wants that, makes him feel worse. Stan knows that Eddie is in love with his friend, and he doesn't need to have three fingers in front to notice. _God_ , everyone knows. He is so surprised that his stupid friend still doesn't notice, but he also knows very well why that thought could not pass Richie's head. The reason is because he is just as hopeless in love as the hypochondriac. And blind man plus blind man is equal to a resounding and painful game of back and forth in which the two boys have been since they met. Stan has had to observe from the front row how his friends fall in love, without being able to do anything about it more than observing and feeling his chest tighten every time he sees them together. Whether fighting, or laughing, playing or smiling. Stan has lived with his heart in his throat for a long time.

The blond is so fed up, because he is the only one who knows everything and feels the need to shout it, but he can't. He can only wait for them to realize for themselves and with that, he hopes, his little crush on Eddie will be over.

It hurts so much, knowing that the person he likes will never want him back because there is someone else. Stan knows that Eddie and Richie are in love, but he can't help being cruel to himself and sometimes forget it. He usually does it when it's just him and Eddie. When the two boys are together, and Stan sometimes makes Eddie laugh. Sometimes, he lets himself think that, perhaps, he is wrong and Eddie might want him back.

His bubble breaks when Richie appears on the scene and that special glow in Eddie's eyes also appears. It is never directed towards him, and that brings him back to reality.

On occasion, Stan thinks he could only arrive and tell them to fix their damn feelings. Give them a push, just let them know what everyone has known for a long time. He thinks about that, and get into a conflict, because, although it would end the tortuous flirting of the two boys, and he thinks, it would motivate him to get over Eddie. He can't help thinking that maybe it would kill him, seeing them together, finally seeing that Eddie will never want him back.

Stan really doesn't hate Richie Tozier, he just hates not having his luck. He just hates that Eddie doesn't see him as he sees Richie.

"Stan, Stan!" The boy directs his eyes to the girl behind him, the sun hits the redhead's hair and makes it look like fire while she's running towards him. "Let's go swimming!" The girl comes to his side and gives him a warm smile. “The sun is perfect, and all the boys are heading there. Come on." The girl takes him by the arm and the blond just looks at her.

"I don't know," He hesitates, as he squeezes the grip on the handle of his bicycle.

"Stan, let's go." The girl repeated. "You haven't been with us lately, we miss you." The girl begs with puppy eyes, and the blond rolls his, placing a smile and getting on his bike, staring at Beverly to climb behind him. "That's the attitude, but first we have to go to the store to buy some things."

By the time Stan and Beverly reached the quarry, all the other boys were already inside. Stan sat on the shore and just watched them, putting on the sunglasses that Beverly had placed next to him and taking a book out of his backpack.

After a while, the movement of legs was heard trying to move along the shore of the lake, and Richie sat beside him, splashing some water on him. Stan wrinkled his nose, and the boy next to him let out a laugh.

"Hey, Stan the man." The blond frowned, and continued to look at his book. "We thought you wouldn't come, Eddie told me you had to study for an exam." Stan nodded, placing his book sideways and facing forward. Mike and Eddie were splashing water to Bill and Ben, he just smiled sincerely.

There was a silence that surrounded them, and Stan frowned, finding odd the silent of his friend. He turned to see Richie for the first time, and found him looking forward as well, moving his leg nervously. Richie took Beverly's pack of cigarettes and took out one.

"Stan," The boy said with uncertainty, and the blond frowned. "I need to tell you something," Stan felt that his heart stopped, knowing what was coming. _Richie knows, he knows that what he feels for Eddie is love_. The blond, wanting to scream and prevent his friend from continuing to speak, just limited himself to nodded.

"I think I'm in love," Stan's heart stopped this time, and he turned completely to look at Richie, who lit his cigarette and just looked straight ahead. "Too much, terribly in love." Stan wanted to place a smile on his face, but the most accurate thing he got was a grimace.

 _Of who?_ He knew it was his turn to ask, but the question never left his lips. Simply because he didn't want to know, he didn't feel prepared for things to have to change right now.

The silence spread and Richie managed to hug his legs, seeing that he would not get a response from Stan, he sensed that he had to continue talking.

"I'm in love with Eddie," The words stuck in Stan's heart like razors. "I didn't see it before, but it's as if everything made sense now that I noticed it." Richie smiled. "He is all I need," He took another drag of his cigarette. "He is incredible! For God sakes Stan. He's the most perfect boy, don't you agree?” The question remained unanswered, but Richie continued smiling. “And now that I know, I have decided that I want to do something about it. I want to be with Eddie, so I'll ask him if he wants to go out with me.” His cheeks blushed, and Stan felt his throat dry, unable to swallow. “You know, like, on a date. I'll take him in my truck and everything,” Richie gave a nervous laugh. "It's just, I need to know if you think I have any chance with him." Stan looked straight ahead and saw Eddie laugh as Bill splashed him water. “Do you think I have it? Because I don't want to ruin things between us,” The concern in Richie's voice was remarkable. “I just, I need to know that, that it's worth to risk our friendship.” The boy threw the cigarette away, and looked at Stan in the eye. "I planned to ask him tomorrow,"

The blond's mind was blank, and he had never wanted more than the earth to swallow him and expel him in a completely different place. Stan's lips felt sleepy and his unconscious part spoke for him.

"No," The word sounded loud, flooding the environment around the two boys. In Richie's eyes instant pain was noticed, and Stan looked at them for a few seconds. He saw the eyes of the boy in front of him, the boy who had been his friend all his life. The only thing he had done wrong in Stan's eyes was to fall in love with a person. The blond can swear he felt himself going through the five stages of grieve in just one second.

"I mean," The boy cleared his throat. "Don't wait until tomorrow, do it today."

Stan hadn't seen a smile as honest and big as the one Richie gave him at the time.

“Just take good care of him, huh?” Stan still felt the lump in his throat, and he knew that the pain in his chest would be there for a while, but he didn't care. "Eddie deserves it."

"Eddie deserves everything." It was what Richie answered, and Stan knew that he had made the right decision.

Richie threw himself over him, giving him a hug and Stan just laughed, and yelled at him to move away because he was wetting him.

"Stan wants some love?" Beverly asked as she appeared and also hugged him, making him also shout at her to get out of him and everyone started laughing.

All the boys had already left the water, and were on the shore. Watching the sun disappear, and a dark blue sky surrounded them.

Stan smiled wistfully when he saw the two boys sitting in front of him playing with their hands, and he wanted to hit himself for how silly he had been. Of course it had to be that way, the two boys were destined for each other. It had always been that way, that's why it is Richie who carries an extra inhaler in his backpack just in case, and it is Eddie who heals Richie's wounds just for being him, that's why it is Richie who climbs the tree in front from Eddie's window at night just to see him. He understood, and although his heart still hurt, he thought he would not have wanted it any other way. Because he is grateful to the universe for giving him a friend like Richie Tozier.

So the night reached them, and Eddie told everyone that he had to leave because of his curfew.

"Eddie, is it okay if I accompany you?" The curly asked the question under his breath, trying not to move his foot nervously. The freckled boy raised an eyebrow, and smiled at Richie, nodding.

"Huh, Stan?" The boy turned to the place where the voice was coming from and found Eddie. The boy approached him. “Yesterday I went with my mother to the store, and there was a new bookstore.” The boy opened his backpack, and pulled out a nice blue paper wrap around a book. “Anyway, I found this book and immediately thought of you. I hope you like it, ”He extended it to the boy in front of him, and with sweaty hands Stan took it, watching the package. "Invite me sometime when you read it, okay?" The blond nodded slowly, and pressed the gift against his chest.

“Eddie! We have to go now or your mom will think something has happened to you.” Richie shouted, and Eddie indicated with another shouted that he was already going there.

"See you, Stan." Eddie looked him in the eye and gave him a smile that reached his eyes. "I hope you like it." He waved goodbye and ran to Richie.

After they disappeared, and while the other boys were immersed in the story that Ben was telling them while they kept their things, Stan removed the wrapper and found a beautiful bird book.

He leafed through it quickly, watching the illustrations of the birds as his smile grew larger. He thought of Eddie's smile, and, well, yeah, although Eddie and Richie would eventually end up together, at least selfishly, Stan would allow himself to keep this moment for himself.


End file.
